


Pumpkin

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Sonya and her Pumpkin have a special bond...
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage
Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834729
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Pumpkin

“Fuck pumpkin that was amazing,” Sonya removed her cunt from her daughter’s face and slipped off the bed. Cassie eagerly sucked down her mother’s juices and licked her mouth clean,

“You taste so good mom,” Cassie smiled up, eagerly wriggling in her tight bondage. The older woman took a drink from her bottle and admired her nude body in the mirror, seeing exactly what was driving her daughter wild with taboo lust.

She stretched before placing the bottle down and lowering her hand to stroke Cassie’s soft cheek, “So pretty pumpkin, I love you. Would you like me to fuck you with my strap…” Cassie nodded eagerly, “or…” she walked strong fingers over her daughters bare chest, “whip you silly?” She pinched and twisted a nipple, enough to make the younger woman write in the delicious pain she loved so much, 

“Strap-on please mommy, I want you to fuck me,”

“Good girl, sit still baby, I’ll fuck you so good,” 

“Thank you mommy, I love you,” their mouths met in a tender kiss before Sonya stood again and went to the cupboard. 

She took another long drink before stepping into the harness and securing it tightly around her waist, “Is this a good size pumpkin?” She wrapped her hand around the dildo while reaching for the lube bottle with her other hand,

“Perfect mom,” Cassie smiled sweetly, which her mother returned as she applied the cool lubricant to the toy she was about to ruin her precious pumpkin with.

She strode to the bound girl who was eagerly wriggling as much as the ropes would allow, “Hurry up, please mommy I need to be fucked,” Cassie begged as Sonya leant in for another kiss, “Shh pumpkin, almost…” she teased the sopping wet folds of her daughter, feeling her youthful body quake with anticipation as she teased her, rising as her hands gently applied pressure to those soft and sensitive breasts that were her favourite part of her gorgeous girl...

There…” the head of the strap-on nuzzled, pressed and disappeared inside Cassie’s wet sex, Sonya breathed out the word in her most comforting and seductive voice, “you’re taking me so well, Cassie. So wet for your mother...”

Cassie smiled happily and thrust herself onto the dildo, savoring the way her walls spread to accommodate its fullness, until her bondage locked her in place.

“Such a beautiful, eager cunt you have,” Sonya cooed, tracing a fingertip along the slick meeting of skin and silicone. When it brushed her clit, a soft gasp parted Cassie’s lips. She refocused her eyes on the woman young enough to be her sister who was positioned between her spread, bound legs. She watched in anticipation as Sonya sucked her finger into her mouth. “Mmmm, my favourite taste in all the realms,” Sonya leaned forward, resting her hands on either side of Cassie’s shoulders, and pressed the strap-on slowly, achingly slowly, deeper into her pumpkin. “So tight inside, dripping warm cunt honey, it's begging to be taken by mommy…”

Cassie groaned and rolled her eyes, trying and failing to hold back a grin. “Quit the metaphor-laced slow-burn and fuck me, Mom,” Sonya snapped her hips back and forward once, wiping the cheeky grin off Cassie’s face and replacing it with a wide-mouthed moan, 

“Like that pumpkin?” She smiled, a single eyebrow precisely raised,

“Fuck yes, exactly like that!” Cassie strained to take even more of the toy inside her. Sonya chuckled,

“Then you should’ve thought twice before you let me tie you up,”

“I’ve thought about this a hell of a lot more than twice Sonya,” Her helpless daughter’s pointed use of her name only made the elder woman chuckle again, 

“Did any of your thoughts include me taking my sweet time giving you what you wanted?”

Cassie narrowed her eyes in a failed attempt of intimidation, “Dammit Mom,”

Sonya put some authority in her voice,“Did they?”

Cassie sighed, “Yes…”

Smiling that insufferable smile that Cassie had come to adore, Sonya eased the dildo in until her harness settled against Cassie’s clit. She lay flat atop her bound daughter, arms on either side of Cassie’s head, and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, 

“In that case pumpkin, I’ll happily teach you to be careful what you wish for...”

Cassie moaned as Sonya ground their hips together, churning the strap-on and lighting up her clit with tantalizing pleasure. “Fuck, Mom…” they kissed again, tongue-deep and softly, teasing all the while with too-gentle rolls of her pelvis, and purred into the bound general’s mouth, “All in good time… Pumpkin...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> I hope you had a great Christmas and have a great day!


End file.
